Gu Cultivation
A Gu Master is someone who has opened their space aperture within their bodies and can use primeval essence to raise Gus. Cultivation Gu Masters have 9 ranks, from bottom to the top – Rank one, Rank two, Rank three all the way up to Rank nine. Every rank is considered a big realm, and it is divided into 4 small realms – initial stage, middle stage, upper stage and peak stage. Rank One= |-|Rank Two= |-|Rank Three= |-|Rank Four= |-|Rank Five= Rank Six= |-|Rank Seven= |-|Rank Eight= |-|Rank Nine (Venerable)= List of Rank Nine Gu Masters Since ancient times there has only been ten Gu Masters who reached Rank Nine and became known as Immortal Venerables or Demonic Venerables: The Next Venerable The future Eleventh Venerable was destined to be Great Dream Immortal Venerable (大梦仙尊), an Immortal Venerable that majored in Dream Dao. However, ever since the destruction of Fate Gu, the future position of Eleventh Venerable became vacant to all Rank 8 Gu Immortals. Thus, it is currently unknown if the next Venerable will be an Immortal Venerable or a Demon Venerable. Grades of Talent For mortal Gu Masters, their talent is devided in four grades: *First Grade (or A Grade) Talent: The opened Space Aperture is 80-99% filled with primeval essence. This talent can be considered exceptional and the Gu Master can reach the peak of mortal achievement (Rank 5) and perhaps even become a Gu Immortal with enough preparations. *Second Grade (or B Grade) Talent: The opened Space Aperture is 60-79% filled with primeval essence. This talent can be considered good and the highest realm achievable is usually Rank 3-4. *Third Grade (or C Grade) Talent: The opened Space Aperture is 40-59% filled with primeval essence. This talent can only be considered ordinary and the highest realm achievable is usually Rank 2-3. *Fourth Grade (or D Grade) Talent: The opened Space Aperture is 20-39% filled with primeval essence. This is the weakest talent and the highest realm achievable is usually Rank 1-2. Ten Extreme Physiques There are ten types of aptitudes above A grade and they were collectively called Ten Extreme physiques. Before Ren Zu died, he gave birth to ten children. The eldest son Verdant Great Sun, second daughter Desolate Ancient Moon….. Among the ten, there was one named Northern Dark Ice Soul. Ren Zu’s legends whether real or false, alluded to many secrets in a Gu Master’s cultivation. Ren Zu’s ten kids individually represented ten types of ultimate aptitudes. Any one of the ten extreme physiques is superior to A grade aptitude. The most excellent A grade aptitude can only store ninety nine percent primeval essence in their aperture. But any one of the ten extreme physiques holds full hundred percent primeval essence in their aperture. However, everything exists in balance; the ten extreme physiques which holds hundred percent primeval essence is too perfect and heavens won’t easily allow their existence. It is difficult for the Gu Masters who hold ten extreme physiques to grow and mature, almost all dying an untimely death. Of course, if they can really grow to become a Rank six, they will be able to sweep through same stage opponents and even perform miracles such as fighting a higher rank. #Verdant Great Sun #Desolate Ancient Moon #Northern Dark Ice Soul #Carefree Wisdom Heart #Great Strength True Martial # # # # # Grades of Mastery of a Dao The Gu Masters walk on the path of the Great Dao. The Dao that they have the highest amount of intimacy is the one related to their vital Gu, e.g. is the Gu Master has Wisdom Dao Gu as vital Gu the Gu Master will have greater aptitude in the Wisdom Dao than the other Daos. Once a Gu Master becomes more powerful and gains greater insigths in their Dao, we can say that they reached a certain mastery of Dao, being capable of using powerful Gus, abilities, and techniques related to that Dao. The Dao Mastery ranks are the following: *Common - Equivalent to mortal Gu Master in achievements in the Dao. *Great Master - Equivalent to Rank 6 Gu Immortal in achievements in the Dao. *Grandmaster - Equivalent to Rank 7 Gu Immortal in achievements in the Dao. Ususally takes hundreds of years in accumulation. *Great Grandmaster - Equivalent to Rank 8 Gu Immortal in achievements in the Dao. Usually takes thousands of years of accumulation. *Supreme Grandmaster - Equivalent to Rank 9 Gu Immortal in achievements in the Dao. Will depend solly on talent, without it even after ten thousand years it will be impossible to become a Supreme Grandmaster. *Dao Lord - A level only achievable by Gu Venerables (Rank 9 Gu Immortals). Grades of Immortal Aperture Empty Aperture False Immortal, has Green Grape Immortal Essence, can refine and utilize immortal gu. Dead Aperture Immortal Corpse, can't produce Green Grape Immortal Essence or annex others' Blessed Land. Low Rank Immortal Aperture Low Rank Blessed Land: total area of at most 3 million mu, only produces around 10 immortal essence every year. Intermediate Rank Immortal Aperture Intermediate Rank Blessed Land: total area of 4 to 6 million mu, produces around 20 immortal essence every year. High Rank Immortal Aperture High Rank Blessed Land: total area of 7 to 9 million mu, produces around 30 immortal essence every year. Perfect Rank Immortal Aperture Perfect Rank Blessed Land: total area of 10 to 20 million mu, produces around 50 immortal essence every year. Nine-atop-Five Supreme Immortal Aperture Supreme Rank Blessed Land: the Immortal Aperture is divided in 10, each has a total area of over 50 million mu. The first Immortal Aperture have true land, divided in 5 regions, while the other nine Immortal Apertures are empty. Even though they're empty each has a color: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Cyan, Blue, Violet, White, Black. Thus this Immortal Aperture is composed of 5 Regions and 9 Heavens. The time progression in the blessed land is 1:60. Produces 16 immortal essence every day (480 every month). There is no conflict between Dao marks of different schools regarding Supreme Immortal Aperture so one can cultivate any and all schools. Daos * Heavenly Dao * Human Dao * Martial Dao * Strength Dao * Enslavement Dao * Refinement Dao * Formation Dao * Transformation Dao * Information Dao * Fire Dao * Ice and Snow Dao * Wind Dao * Earth Dao * Metal Dao * Thunder Dao * Water Dao * Wood Dao * Light Dao * Dark Dao * Space Dao * Time Dao * Blood Dao * Bone Dao * Poison Dao * Sound Dao * Cloud Dao * Star Dao * Qi Dao * Soul Dao * Wisdom Dao * Emotion Dao * Law Dao * Stealing Dao * Luck Dao * Dream Dao * Picture Dao * Gourmet Dao * Sword Dao * Blade Dao * Pill Dao Category:Gu Master Category:Gu Immortal Category:Cultivation